


Script zero

by gerthammond



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Erotic Audio Script, F/M, thanks pastebin i hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerthammond/pseuds/gerthammond
Summary: Uhhhhh...ermmmmmmmmmmmmmm.....So... you got to the bottom of the barrel and decided to check out this script. Thanks. It's the least I can do.





	Script zero

**Author's Note:**

> /**********************************************************************************************************************************  
> DISCLAIMER: This script is written for adults by an adult (18+) and intended for performers that are 18+. All characters in this script are 18+.
> 
> AUDIO PEEPS, YOU FILLING THIS? SOME THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW  
> | 1. I don't have a specific duration in mind for all of the different sex acts.  
> | 2. That being said, you are free to change the rest of the script as you see fit.  
> | 3. If you have any other questions regarding the script that aren't addressed here, feel free to drop me a line and I'll try to get back to you in a timely manner.
> 
> REFERENCE: for this one, some side notes by me noted in asterisks(*) inside the script
> 
> *you pronounce it correctly in these instances  
> **if you can come up with a better made-up scientific name for "typical college male", please oh please go for it
> 
> [] - actions performed by characters outside of dialogue  
> <> \- sound effects or silence  
> () - tone guidance, as well as actions or sounds made by the performer's character within dialogue  
> /**********************************************************************************************************************************

[F4M] **LET ME TAKE YOUR MIND OFF THAT OTHER GIRL AT THIS PARTY...** [Casual] [College Party] [Hook-up] [Giving a sad boy a happy ending] [Blowjob] [Missionary] [Doggy-style] [Cum in mouth]

_SETUP: You came to this college party with a girl hoping to hook up with her but someone got to her first. Alone, and lost in thought, you sit with the drink in your hand as your only companion, keeping to yourself, when you see the host of the party, a girl you got along with sometime during the night, approaching..._

Hey! Mind if I join you? Cool.

<brief pause>

You having a good time? Alright! Whew, I need a break from all this hosting. Kimmy will be fine by herself. I think. But I sure don’t want to be too tired to enjoy my own party, or this awesome punch, at least.

<brief pause>

You haven’t seen my cat anywhere, have you? No?

What you got in your cup? ( _break_ ) Green Label, huh? I wonder who brought that here. At a party full of college freshmen.

<brief pause, but longer>

Gotta say, the way you played that board game was pretty impressive.

You say it’s nothing, but you did carry a team of people who never played the game into winning against my team. I’d say that’s something. Though I wouldn’t call that a fair match.

I’m kidding! I’m kidding. Ok, now, I’ll be as serious as that look on your face right now. There’s a board game night at that cafe Mario’s Dungeon the day after tomorrow. You up for that?

Oh, you’ll think about it?

<a pause longer than the previous three>

You see that girl over there by herself? Tank top, skirt, high heels? I bet you’re probably thinking she’s just some girl that dolled up tonight looking for a hook-up. Ha! Nope. I know for a fact no one invited her here. But I can’t kick her out either. She has an official license to be here. And you don’t want to blow a ( _pronounces the following word inaccurately_ ) melan-courier’s cover. Especially while on the job.

Yeah. A ( _pronouncing it again inaccurately_ ) melan-courier. Those days were fun.

That’s right, I was one. Officially licensed worldwide by the Alps Agency, LLC to be on the lookout for people who don’t want to be alone wherever I went. And turning their frowns upside down, by any means necessary. Let me show you what I’m talking about.

[She scans the room.]

There. You see that threesome on our northwest? Two guys and a girl? See how the girl is really into her conversation with the dude on her left? The guy on the right is looking a little left out, right? Ok, let’s pretend that he’s dating her. I could go over there and make a move now, but let’s see if he feels a little more down first. Makes the job easier. And no, before you ask, I’m not planning to do anything sexual. That’ll make one more person less than pleased. So what I’ll do is just try to talk to him, maybe flirt but hella low-key, to keep his attention away from those two.

You’re not taking me seriously, are you? I didn't want to give a hands-on demonstration but you're asking for it.

[She starts to make your way to the group only to turn back after a few steps.]

Code red. Code red. I better stay back here. I don’t know about this new girl joining them. ( _pause_ ) Oh wow, a kiss from her to the captivating speaker. Very interesting.

<brief pause>

You wanna see something I picked up when I was a courier*? ( _tries an Australian accent_ ) Uh....g‘day. Steve the Melan-courier* here. Tonight, erm, we’re in the human jungles, more specifically the region referred to as “university”. We’re observing a young male locked in a one-sided conflict against a dominant male of his own species, uh...collegeius dudeicay**, for the attention of a female mate. For the young male, it seems that the other male is winning but he is not easily deterred. Oh crikey, another female has joined the group! How would this change things? ( _pause_ ) Wow, it looks like she’s a bit annoyed with her companion, the dominant male! The young male has picked up on this and jokingly says something lewd to this female in an attempt to win the war for the female mate. I have translated what he said and roughly it goes, “So which car are we going to fuck in? Yours or mine?”

( _switches back to normal accent_ ) I also hunted crocodiles on the side. ( _chuckle_ )

You're smiling! Told you I did this for a living. Still got it. Whoo! That was totally on purpose by the way, turning your frown around. ( _break, then candidly_ ) But listen, uh, I got stories for days but that’s probably not gonna do anything about the thing that’s bothering you. Now, I know we’ve only been acquainted for an hour or two, but if you wanna talk about it, I’m here all night.

<brief pause>

By the way, where’s your friend?

Oh. I see. You wanted to be the guy to hook up with her, didn’t you?

Well, you had your eyes on her pretty much the whole time we were playing that game, which makes you winning all the more impressive. But she had her eyes on this other guy. Did you not notice? Is it him your friend is with?

Yeah, I feel you. That must suck.

<brief pause>

Hey, I think I see your friend. That’s her over there, right?

You wanna mess with her a little bit? Yeah? Ok, hmmm...I don’t think we can do better than letting her see us get romantic. ( _break_ ) But we’re only gonna be pretending. Obviously. Alright, I’m just gonna lean close to you. ( _leans towards you_ ) Then when she sees us, let’s go hide inside one of the rooms, ok? Alright, let’s do this.

( _softly_ ) Just tell me when.

She sees us? Ok, follow me.

[As both of them leave the room, she loudly does a giggle in view of the other girl. She leads the proxy into a bedroom.]

You think she bought it? I think she bought it. ( _laugh_ )

How did she react? That’s a little disappointing. Eh, we tried.

[There’s a brief pause, then she rushes to the proxy for a kiss.]

At least that felt nice.

<more kiss sounds>

I’ve never seen someone hold a look that intense for someone else. Swear to god, that turned me on.

Don’t believe me? Would this make you believe?

[She takes off her top.]

Silly boy. You know I have no problem proving myself.

<more kiss sounds>

Sit on the bed. Get comfortable.

[She takes off the proxy’s pants.]

You ready for a little private party for your cock?

Mmmmmm, looks like it’s ready for a little celebration. I’m gonna give it little warm-up kisses. <kiss> Like this.

<more kiss sounds>

Can’t forget about the other side. <kiss> Alright, looks like you can’t wait any longer.

[She starts blowing, only down to the middle.]

Yeah, let that precum out. You’ve been so pent-up.

<spit>

There. The rest of your dick is now nice and shiny. Want me to play with your balls too?

[Blowjob is resumed. Later, she deepthroats for a few seconds, then stops to catch her breath. The penis taps her on the lips.]

You didn’t will your dick to tap me just now, did you? ( _chuckle_ ) Or that must be why they call it the head. ( _pause_ ) Now I’m gonna keep going deep.

Whew, I need a break. And by that, I mean let’s fuck.

[She lies on the bed.]

Oh that’s sweet, touching me down there. You feel how wet it is?

<moans>

On top of me, huh? Slide right in.

Yeah, that’s it. Nice and slow.

Let me adjust my legs. ( _pause_ ) Now go a little faster.

God, that feels good.

<breathing gets progressively faster>

( _chuckle_ ) I appreciate you giving my breasts that look I love.

You can go as fast as you want. And deep.

( _long moan_ ) Yeah, keep going like that. You’re hitting a good spot.

Take me from behind.

I look majestic on all fours, don’t I? ( _giggle_ ) Alright, let’s keep going. I’m already missing that cock of yours.

Silly rabbit, don’t hold back. I know you want to keep the pace we were going.

Can you hold me a little tighter? Thanks.

[Gradually, she loses it from enjoying herself.]

You were gonna fuck her like this, weren’t you?

Why did you stop? ( _regretfully_ ) Oh my god, I shouldn’t have said that, didn’t I? I’m so sorry.... ( _pause, then in her normal tone_ ) Wait. You actually don’t care. You fucking tease. ( _bounces her butt on the proxy_ ) How about this for a tease, huh? ( _bounces it off again_ ) Should’ve brought my cocktail waitress clothes...no, wait...disguise for you to wear, you joker. ( _stifled laugh_ )

[She keeps controlling the pace until they both get back to the rhythm they had before.]

You’re gonna cum? Put it back in my mouth.

[She keeps blowing until the proxy orgasms inside her mouth. Breathless, she takes a post-sex break.]

That was fun. Did you have fun?

[Moments later, she gets off the bed.]

( _muttering to herself_ ) Hmmm, Kleenex...Kleenex...ah, there it is. ( _to the proxy, audible_ ) You want one?

[Moments later, she starts putting on her clothes.]

So, do you want to go to that board game night? And if you’re not feeling up for that, we can just play our own “bored” games. Get it? ( _giggle_ ) Lemme give you my number.

There you go. ( _break_ ) I gotta go back out there, check on people. See you later?

[She exits the room.]

-END-


End file.
